


Тяжесть бытия

by darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	

И даже в столовую Мидорима явился с набитой книгами сумкой.  
— Не тяжело таскать? — заботливо спросил Кисе, толкая под столом колено Аомине, слишком увлекшегося своим карри. — У раков неудачный день?  
— Раки на третьем месте, между прочим. — Мидорима с явным облегчением поставил тяжкую ношу на пол и уселся так, чтобы она оказалась между ног.  
С самого утра он не расставался с аккуратно связанными и втиснутыми в сумку томами, одна обложка которых навевала тоску. О сумку спотыкались, она всем мешала, да еще Мидорима чуть не пришиб ею какого-то ботаника, резко повернувшись.  
— Таскать с собой тонну макулатуры — вот, что я называю неудачным днем, — заявил Аомине, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Я б лучше из дома не выходил.   
— Ты бы вообще из дома не выходил, если б мог, только в баскетбол поиграть, — фыркнул Мидорима и мстительно добавил: — А вот девы сегодня на предпоследнем месте.  
— Ха, Аоминеччи, тогда я сегодня тебя сделаю, — засмеялся Кисе. — Готовься!  
— Только в следующей жизни. Может быть. — Аомине зевнул, всем своим видом демонстрируя скуку — слишком уж нарочитую. — А в этой сам знаешь…  
— Он заставляет меня водить его в кино, — пожаловался Кисе Мидориме, но тот сделал вид, что не слышит. Хотя Кисе было плевать, слушают его или нет. — Уже третий раз и на один и тот же фильм!  
— Проигравший платит, — злорадно сказал Аомине и чуть не подавился карри, когда Кисе снова толкнул его колено — на этот раз больно. — И нечего драться!  
— Я не дерусь, я страдаю. — Кисе свел брови домиком. — Мидоримаччи, ни один нормальный человек не будет смотреть «Звездные войны» столько раз, ведь правда?   
— Новые? — внезапно поинтересовался Мурасакибара, оторвавшись от еды.   
— Старые! Ну, которые совсем-совсем старые. — Кисе вздохнул. — Те, в которых принцесса в золотом лифчике, знаешь?  
— Ага, — сказал Мурасакибара и замолчал, думая о чем-то своем.  
— Это самый офигенный эпизод, чтоб ты понимал, — фыркнул Аомине. — Не нравится — можем не играть.  
— Как же мы можем не играть? — Кисе удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом вздохнул. — Но я уже знаю наизусть весь этот эпизод. Я уже в лицах его показать могу!  
— И Лею в лифчике? — скептически спросил Аомине. — Ага-ага.  
— Дался тебе этот лифчик. Это мы из-за него ходим, да? — Кисе изобразил голосом вселенскую тоску и случайно ударился ногой о сумку Мидоримы. Как о кирпичную стенку! — У нее даже грудь маленькая.  
— Да, можно было и побольше, — согласился Аомине и добавил с видом знатока: — Но дело не только в размере! Ты просто…  
— Заткнись! Оба! — рявкнул заметно покрасневший Мидорима и тут же шепотом выругался — сам ударился о сумку-с-кирпичами. — Нашли место обсуждать… всякое!  
— Кино, — подсказал Кисе и захихикал, перехватив гневный взгляд. Аомине пожал плечами, но замолчал.  
Всем хотелось есть. 

Тяжеленная сумка должна была показаться чересчур высокой платой за удачу и самому Мидориме — и еще до полудня. Но он терпел — тягал ее даже в туалет, тяжело грохая на кафельный пол и не обращая внимания на насмешки.  
На тренировке сумка каменной глыбой стояла на скамейке, и ее не смог сбросить случайный, пущенный со всей силы мяч — хотя, может, и не случайный.  
В раздевалке Мурасакибара об нее споткнулся, рассыпав соленые крекеры, разозлился, пнул ногой — и тогда разозлился Мидорима. Ссору остановила только опасность разозлить Акаши.

— Дурацкий день, — сказал Кисе, щурясь на заходящее солнце. Дорога к станции уходила под склон холма, открывая вид на тысячи крыш с островками деревьев. — Мидоримаччи, ты еще не надорвался?  
— У тебя плечо отвалится. — Аомине тоже смотрел на солнце и зевал. — На тренировке ты руку берег.  
— Ничего я не берег! Пристали, вот еще! Чего вы вообще за мной идете?  
Аомине и Кисе переглянулись, и Кисе пожал плечами.  
— Нам на одну станцию, а в компании веселее, Мидоримаччи. Ладно, надеюсь, завтра тебе с талисманом повезет больше. И ты притащишься в школу с…   
— Лифчиком! — перебил его Аомине. — Золотым!  
Мидорима сдавленно застонал, и Кисе ему вторил — протяжным театральным стоном.  
— Аоминеччи! Ну сколько можно!   
— Проигравших не спрашивают!  
Мидорима остановился, тяжело опустив сумку на асфальт. Кисе и Аомине тоже остановились, от неожиданности забыв о перепалке.   
— Как вы меня достали, — сказал Мидорима, усевшись на сумку — стопка книг для этого отлично подходила. — Придурки. Валите в свое кино, избавьте меня от себя! В смысле, от вас двоих!  
— Лучше бы от талисмана своего избавился. — Аомине легонько пихнул носком кроссовка сумку. Мидорима зло сжал кулаки.  
— Мы не в кино, Мидоимаччи, — необидчиво улыбнулся Кисе, оттягивая Аомине от сумки. — Я же разорюсь так. Вот!  
Он полез в свою сумку — легкую даже на вид — и вытащил стопку разноцветных дисков.  
— Все эпизоды, и старые, и новые. Будем на ноуте смотреть, там в любой момент остановить можно. Клево же, когда вся эта бесконечная эпопея вот… — Кисе помахал дисками, — вся вместе.   
— И перемотать можно, — согласился Аомине. Видно, это был как раз тот аргумент, который убедил его променять кинозал на домашний просмотр. — И хоть сериалом смотри, всю эту опупею…  
— Эпопею! — поправил его Мидорима и вдруг переменился в лице.   
— Да хоть эпос, — ввернул Аомине мудреное слово, и Мидорима тяжело вздохнул.  
И еще вздохнул.  
— Длинная история, — непонятно сказал он, глядя на диски. — И такая легкая.  
— И интересная, только задолбала, — добавил Кисе. — Идемте, а?

Солнце закатывалось за крыши домов, а по дороге шли люди и несли истории.  
— Раки сегодня должны были оценить возможности прогресса, — сказал Мидорима, когда они подошли к станции. — И избегать прямолинейности.  
— Научился? — спросил Аомине, покосившись на сумку с книгами.   
— Да. — Мидоима сурово выдвинул вперед подбородок и поправил очки. — Оха Аса никогда не дает талисманы зря.  
Аомине без особого интереса кивнул — табло с расписанием поездов занимало его больше рассуждений о талисманах.  
А Мидорима улыбнулся — день, в общем-то, и правда оказался удачным.

Загаданное слово - сага


End file.
